


Fever

by ChikakuHisto



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blush - Freeform, Fear, Fever, Fluff, M/M, Other, Pain, Stubborn, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5335652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChikakuHisto/pseuds/ChikakuHisto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua is sick and have high fever. He wont go to a doctor.. Whatbwill Gon do now..?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever

**Hey , Killua.... Are you fine... You have been acting ddifferent plus you are a little red.. Is everything ok..??" Gon asked his best friend while pointing at him.**

**"Huh.. N..nno its nothing. I am fine. Its hot outside so i might be a little red.." Killua said while looking away ( _not letting gon know that he has got a fever)_**

**"Oh really" Gon said. He also knew that Killua is lying.**

**"Yes and it is late now we should sleep."**

**"Hih.. Killua its only 7 pm what's wrong."**

_**killua felt embarassed about it " shut up and sleep now"** _

_**He yelled while laying down on bed.** _

**now Gon was totally sure that Killua is sick.**

**Now it was 8 m when Gon woke up. He was surprised Killua always woke up before Gon. It was surprising Gon went to Killua and lifted up his blanket slowly not letting him wake up. He was concerned about Killua.**

**Killua's cheeks were more red than last night. He saw Killua sleeping in peacefully Gon touched Killua's forehead and finally realized that Killua had a high fever. Gon woke up Killua.**

**Gon asked Killua to prepare to go to a doctor but Killua refused to go. He was afraid but didn't tell Gon about that.**

**"Gon i am fine I'll be okay.. There's no need for a doctor" Killua said in a scared tone**

**Gon could tell that his best friend is scared to go to a doctor. But he still insisted.**

**"Killua , you must go..." Gon argued**

**"I won't , it's no use"**

**"It is Killua get up and get changed already"**

**"Fine then let's decide from stone paper scissors"**

**"OK Killua i won't lose to you"**

**"Go ahead"**

**"Stone paper scissors" both said together**

**And as always Killua lost and he had to agree he still has the fear of an injection and he don't know what is gonna happen and he had to tell his problem to the doctor truthfully because Gon could tell when was KilluaKillua lying.**

**"II can't do anything" Killua said to himself**

**There we are the hospital..... Let's go Killua..**

**Both of them walked inside. Killua was really scared now. When they took their token and took a seat. Killua was sweating as he felt a hand on his forehead , it was Gon.**

**"Your fever has not broken down.. don't worry the doctor will give you medicine and you will be fine." Gon said while smiling at Killua.**

**"Yeah" that's all Killua could manage to say while his fear about the doctor injection and other things due to hips childhood experience back then at the Zoldyck mansion.**

**"No . 68 please walk to the room three" the nurse said**

**"Oh its us" Gon said while standing up from his seat.**

**Let's go Killua**

**Both of them went to the room. Killua was depressed rather scared he could feel the fear in him.**

**They saw a doctor smiling towards them he saw them and asked them to come sit on the chairs.**

**It was hard for Killua his feet froze he couldn't move now. Gon pulled Killua's arm towards the doctor.**

**Killua was dropping sweat.**

**Doctor: what's your name**

**Killua; i am Killua**

**So how long have you been sick**

**It's one and aahalf day**

**I see**

**Did you took any medicine**

**No**

**Fine lemme check you kid. Now open your mouth**

**Killua did so**

**"Now could you please lift your shirt up" the doctor asked**

**It was rather hard and embarrassing for Killua before he could say anything Gon said' doctor could you do it without making him lift his shirt up. He is a little............"**

**" no it's fine" Killua said while doing what doctor said he lowered his head.**

**The doctor checked Killua and asked a nurse to prepare an injection Killua was about to as he heard those words.**

**The doctor checked Killua's temperature and gave him a liquid to drink meanwhile the nurse was ready with the injection the doctor went outside.**

**Killua are you fine ( Gon said)**

**I told you, he would inject**

**It's fine, it won't hurt**

**How can you say i am gonna die Gon**

**It would be fine Killua buck up**

**Gon was standing besides Killua and doctor held Killua's hand. He was applying spirit on Killua's wrist. Gon could see Killua is trembling.**

**Gon grabbed Killua's shoulders a little tighter to make him feel better.**

**The doctor injected Killua and the doctor and Gon both could notice Killua's tears streaming down his cheeks.**

**"Gon i am gonna die. Please don't inform my brother about that" Killua said with a cry tone.**

**A weeks later Killua was fine completely. He refused to admit that he was crying back then. Of course he was lying because all of it was embarrassing.....**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wish if you liked it..


End file.
